1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine having claws for holding a thing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional game machine of this type includes two moving members, one of the moving members supports one end of a telescopic rod. The telescopic rod carries claws on its other end. When a player pushes operating buttons of the game machine, the moving members move, and the rod extends by a predetermined length. Then, the claws pivot to their closed position. With the claws closed, the rod retracts to its home position. Then, the moving members move to position the claws over the drop area in the machine. Then, the claws pivot to their open position, and the moving members move to return the open claws to their home position. If the closed claws over the drop area hold a thing, the thing drops onto this area when they open. A conveyor conveys the thing from the drop area to the outlet port of the machine, out of which the player can take the thing.
Whether the player has acquired the thing or nothing from the game machine, the claws pivot by a constant angle to their closed positions.
The object of the present invention is to provide a game machine having claws that can close by pivoting by a different angle depending on whether a player has acquired a thing or nothing from the machine.
The present invention provides a game machine comprising a main body, a first moving member supported movably by the body, an operating button for operating the first moving member, pivotable claws carried by the first moving member, an acquisition detecting means for detecting a thing acquired in the last game, and a closing pivotal angle controlling means for controlling the closing pivotal angle of the claws in accordance with the output from the acquisition detecting means.
In this game machine, the closing pivotal angle of the pivotable claws depends on whether a player has acquired a thing or nothing in the last game.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description.